Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle brake control device including a power hydraulic pressure generating device generating a hydraulic pressure by driving a pressure pump; a pressure adjusting device, such as a linear control valve, adjusting the hydraulic pressure outputted from the power hydraulic pressure generating device; and an electronic control device controlling the operation of the pressure adjusting device to cause the hydraulic pressure supplied to a wheel cylinder to follow a target hydraulic pressure. In order to enable a supply of a hydraulic pressure to the wheel cylinder even if something abnormal occurs on a control system, such vehicle brake control device includes a master passage through which a hydraulic pressure of a master cylinder generated by a driver's operation on a brake pedal is supplied to the wheel cylinder.
A brake control device proposed in Patent Document 1 includes a pilot-type pressure-increasing device. A hydraulic pressure outputted from a master cylinder is inputted to a pilot unit of the pressure-increasing device. The pressure-increasing device generates a hydraulic pressure higher than the hydraulic pressure generated by the master cylinder by utilizing a hydraulic pressure outputted from a power hydraulic pressure generating device, and supplies the generated hydraulic pressure to a wheel cylinder. With this, a hydraulic pressure with a predetermined pressure-increase ratio to the hydraulic pressure from the master cylinder can be supplied to the wheel cylinder. The brake control device proposed in Patent Document 1 also includes a check device checking whether the pressure-increasing device is normally activated or not. This check device is started when a depression operation of a brake pedal is first detected after an ignition switch is changed from off to on. The check device executes an activation check of the pressure-increasing device with the brake pedal being depressed. The check device determines whether or not the pressure-increasing device is normally activated or not based on the relationship between the hydraulic pressure inputted to the pilot unit (hydraulic pressure outputted from the master cylinder) and the hydraulic pressure outputted from the pressure-increasing device.